Fight for Me, for Us
by NotNaturalGirl-96
Summary: Spencer is overwhelmed when he wakes up with such an intense pain he can barely form a coherent thought. Will he make it out alive? Will he make it out in one piece or will his heart and mind be shattered by things he goes through. Will Derek be able to bring him back from the edge of his destruction or leave him hanging


_**Did anyone order some MoReid heartbreak? No? Well here is some anyways! Not that I need to be starting any new Fanfics or anything because I have at least 3 WIP's I need to finish first, but does my brain care, nope. Just gives me new ideas. Between this and my newfound obsession with Good Omen's, it may be a little while till I update my other fics. UGH! Anyways! I do not own Criminal Minds, trust me there would be so much more heartbreak but also so much more gay love. I normally ship HotchReid but this popped into my head and yeah. ANYWAYS. Please Enjoy!**_

A broken whining noise fell from Spencer's lips as he was brought into awareness, all that he could focus on was the overwhelming pain in his head, it made him dizzy and for a moment he was sure that whatever he was laying on was rocking. Spencer didn't want to open his eyes, sure that the sunlight from Derek's bedroom window would assault his eyes and making the pounding in his head worse. Despite not wanting to he finally forced his eyes open just a little, he was surrounded by complete darkness except for a dim glow underneath the door. Confusion overwhelmed him because he knew it should be morning. The pounding was coming from a specific spot and out of instinct his hand went to that spot, his hair was wet, and that confused him even more because he knew he hadn't taken a shower before bed. There was a voice in the back of his head trying to tell him something but it was too far away, to hazy. The dizziness was overwhelming as he tried to sit up he promptly laid back down and closed his eyes tightly trying to quell his rolling stomach because he was pretty sure he was going to throw up.

Suddenly though the memory hit him like a ton of bricks, Spencer and Derek had been in his living room getting ready for bed, Derek had just let Clooney outside when there was a knock. Spencer had gone to open it when it had been slammed in his face, he remembered his head hitting the door but he had tried to go to the safe and get his gun when something hit him hard, he tried to yell for Derek but no sound came out, and the white spots in his vision had prevented him from seeing anything.

Spencer reached for his head again and when he pulled his hand away his eyes had mostly adjusted to the dim lighting and he could see the thick dark blood. Spencer bit his lip and whispered "Fuck,"

Just then the door opened and the dim light became much brighter making his head throb and he had to force himself to keep his eyes open because he needed to be prepared for whatever was about to happen. Unexpectedly though Derek was shoved inside and he had cuts to his face and bare chest, Derek collapsed in a heap and then one of the men walked towards him. Spencer tried to shrink away but there was nowhere to hide, the man grabbed him by his hair making Spencer cry out in agony as it tugged on the wound that they had created.

The other man spoke harshly in a thick accent that Spencer couldn't place because his head hurt too much. "Shut up you Faggot"

Spencer bit back the argument that was rising in his throat, he knew it would likely only make things worse and Derek already looked pretty hurt. Spencer forced himself to take a deep breath and willingly walked trying to keep the man from pulling his hair too much. Derek tried to grab the man's leg and his voice was rougher than usual, "Wait, wait take me, please… don't… leave him be."

The man holding Spencer's hair growled and kicked Derek hard in the face before punching Spencer in the gut to knock the wind out of him and then dragging him by his hair. Spencer was trying hard not to cry, he had no idea what these men wanted with him or Derek, but he assumed it had something to do with his job, although they had just called him a fag. No one outside of their team knew of their relationship, Spencer didn't want to tell his mother yet because she had been having a lot of bad days and Derek just wasn't ready to tell his family and Spencer understood that.

The pain was blinding and he could barely focus on anything else but he tried to focus on where they were taking him and how far it was from the room they had been holding him in. Spencer was barely aware by the time they made it to another room, this time his feet were tied to a table and then his shirt removed. Spencer had a feeling they were going to do something similar to what they had done to Derek.

The bigger of the two men smiled down at him with an evil smile, "Hello Pretty boy," Spencer tried not to flinch, hearing Derek's nickname for him come out of someone else's mouth like that made his stomach churn.

"W...what do you want from us?" Spencer managed out

The other one who had dragged him by his hair smiled and kneeled next to him, "You, really all we wanted was you, we are going to beat your boyfriend half to death and dump him somewhere."

The hair on the back of Spencer' neck stood up and his stomach turned violently. Spencer forced himself to take a deep breath despite the panic still deeply coiled inside his stomach, "Please… let him go now… I will do anything you want… Anything I swear."

The bigger one looked at the one next to Spencer and made a face, then they switched to another language stupidly assuming Spencer wouldn't understand and despite it taking him a little longer to understand he listened to the two. "He is pretty, we were told to kill him but maybe we could play with him."

The bigger one replied, "He could be useful, I don't know if he has any idea where his boyfriend's money is but he has a very feminine body, small and skinny."

This made Spencer realize that they were after the money that he had put in Derek's name, it was almost half a billion dollars.

"Ay, we could play with him, you can go first if you want. I will let the boyfriend go, dump him somewhere." The other said, it finally dawned on Spencer they were speaking in Arabic.

The bigger one nodded, "Fine but make sure he is out cold and won't come looking for a while, Muhammed"

Muhammed nodded and grabbed something before leaving the room, Spencer could only assume he was going to go get Derek. Spencer acted confused and looked at the bigger man, "W...what's going on?"

"We have agreed to your terms, my friend is going to let your boyfriend goes, he will not be back for a while, we can play until he returns." The man replied.


End file.
